


Go!

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows, Episode Related, Episode: s02e05 Beauty and the Beast, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Protective Arthur, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur send Merlin off to hide when Catrina accuses him of stealing her seal. He knows Merlin is innocent but how is he to explain to his father that he's been sleeping with his servant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go!

            Arthur’s heart raced as he too raced through the castle back to his chambers. His men were searching the castle and the city but it wouldn’t be long before someone insisted on searching his chambers as well. He knew Merlin would be there and he had to get him out. When he reached his rooms he ran in, slamming the door behind him.

            “You need to get out of here.” Arthur ordered. “The King's ordered me to arrest you.”

            “What?”

            “Catrina's accused you of taking her seal.”

            “But I didn’t.” Merlin pleaded.

            “I know.” Arthur’s fear broke into his voice. “I know, but how do I explain that to my father. He’s been impossible to reason with ever since she arrived. Even in the best of circumstances how am I to tell my father that I know for certain that my manservant hasn’t stolen his wife's seal, because, if he’d asked me for them, I’d have already given him half the jewels of Camelot? That would raise more questions. Mainly, why? And I can’t very well tell him that your bed has seen little use in the past few months.”

            “Half of Camelot’s jewels?” Merlin raised his eyebrow.

            “Now’s not the time, Merlin!”

            Merlin returned to the seriousness of the moment. “Where should I go? When will I be able to return?”

            “Lay a false trail and hide. I shall meet you in one week by the lake. Either I will have cleared your name and will bring you home or we shall flee together.”

            “But you’re the crown prince!”

            “Who would be dead in a month without you.”

            “It was only the one time.”

            “Merlin, I know. I know you’re a sorcerer.”

            “Y-Y-You do?”

            “You’re not the best at hiding it. You do realize you moved my bed three feet to the left our first time?”

            Merlin blushed. A guard banged on Arthur’s door. Arthur kissed Merlin once more before pushing him down the secret passage way. “Go! We’ll be together again soon!”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
